Working vehicles, which perform various works, have been developed in the past. For example, as a lawn mowing vehicle that performs lawn mowing, there has been known a working vehicle that turns by independently driving left and right non-steered wheels, which cannot be steered, so as to give a rotation difference to the wheels (Patent Literature 1).